


Day 5: No One Needs To Know

by SaiTheWriter



Series: Turkstober2020 [5]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Panties, Rufus Shinra Being An Asshole, Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Let it be said that Rufus Middle Name ShinRa is an asshole on another level.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Series: Turkstober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 5: No One Needs To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Another mishmash of prompts with the bonus of lingerie.

They were white.

Not just white, but the largess was that soft chenille-like teasing gauze that Rufus seemed to enjoy taunting him with. The rhinestone at the middle of the hem below his navel was ruby red to match his hair, centered in the palest of pink and feminine ribbons. Just below that lay a light wave of gauze, an inch or so that floated tenderly over...prominent areas. The straps kept his cock nestled tightly to his pubic bone when soft, but that was not the case at the moment. The heat of being cradled so close, the gentle teasing strokes of soft fabric along tender skin, it'd nearly driven him mad with need, to the point that lunch could not come soon enough. And neither could he.

But these were the games he was subjected to, his cruel boss so very focused when it came to punishments that would stick. And stick it did, in a way he hadn't expected. Instead of just the wave of shame at wearing such thin and feminine undergarments, with it came a strange lust, the teasing touch encasing his groin bringing him to a humiliatingly aching hardness. To the point that when it came about, he wanted off both before work and at lunch just to keep the edge off and from going mad at being gently rubbed throughout the day.

For now, he was squeezing himself through the soft material as he leaned against the far wall in the only bathroom stall, trousers dropped and legs splayed to relieve the ache a bit more. The urinal and sink stood free in the small water closet, but thankfully there was a lock on his stall door to help hide his shame. Quiet panting issued from his throat with each slow squeeze, moving along to a short stroke when his fingers settled over the silky patch of fabric along the front. Fucked if he wasn't ready to burst already before even coming in but, slowing it down to this allowed him time to savor, to toy with the ideas that were so deeply abhorred he couldn't help but think about. 

There was no need to worry about being barged in on. Rufus was in a lunch meeting, Elena off on a mission, Tseng never left his damned office, and Rude had escort duty for Rufus. A neat little package of places to be that didn’t scare him off from his lunchtime limelight. Tilting his head back, the redhead closed his eyes and breathed out a low moan when his balls drew tight. A few more rugged tugs and he’d be needing to tug those silky knickers down in favor of a clean getaway when he came.

No one had to know. But the thought of it eventually became the point to bring him over the edge.


End file.
